Disaster Movie
Disaster Movie Write the first section of your article here. Remember to include links to other pages on the wiki. The movie opens with a shot spoofing the one in Armageddon. In the year 10,001 B.C., a caveman (Will) runs away from a mammoth before getting in a fight with Wolf , the main antagonist. He then encounters a saber-toothed, gasoline-drinking Amy Winehouse , who informs him that the world will end on August 29, 2008 (the releasing day of the movie), revealing their fate laying in a crystal skull. The film flash-forwards to the present, where Will , the main protagonist ,apparently dreamed the past sequence. He then finds out that his girlfriend, Amy (Vanessa Minnillo), is having an affair with Flavor Flav and the two break up with Will not admitting his true feelings for her Later that day, Will has a "Sweet Sixteen" party at his house, despite the fact that he's 25. Among the guests are Juney and Will's best friend Calvin (Gary "G-Thang" Johnson). By then, Amy arrives with her new boyfriend before the High School Musical-like number "Friends Forever" is performed with cameos by an off-key Jessica Simpson and Justin Timberlake. However, the party comes to a halt when the lights go out as the room shakes and a bulletin on the radio claims that it is the end of the world. Mazi Adams Will, Juney, Calvin and his girlfriend Lisa (Kim Kardashian) go outside during a meteor shower and find that Hannah Montana (Flanagan) has been crushed by a meteor and, even when caught between life and death, is still promoting her merchandise until her wig falls off, revealing her as Miley Cyrus before she finally dies. Soon after, the city starts to freeze over, and the group retreats to a garage for shelter. They meet the Sex and the City girls, who claim to have first grabs and Juney beats a drag queen version of Carrie Bradshaw for the garage Zohan-style. Then Will gets a call from Amy, admitting his feelings for her before he decides to get to her as Lisa gets killed by a meteor. While the others comfort a distraught Calvin, the Enchanted Princess (Parker) climbs out of a manhole and gets hit by a taxi, with Calvin catching her as they immediately fall in love with each other. Juney guesses that she is a princess thrown out of her kingdom by an evil witch, the Princess explains that she's a "demented homeless chick who lives in the sewers" due to consuming "lots and lots and lots of mind-altering, enchanting drugs!" After getting into a dance off with the Princess's Princely pimp dancing to Sizzle C's "I Like Them Girls," the heroes flee when a tornado appears. Afterward, they encounter knockoffs of Alvin and the Chipmunks, who suddenly contract rabies and start attacking the gang and eat Juney's flesh until she presumably dies. The Chipmunks then go after Will and Calvin until they trap them in a trash can, fatally suffocating them as they attempt to escape. . With time against them, the Princess kills Speed Racer so they can hijack his car with the numbers 5 1/2 (5:30) and Michael Jackson in the trunk along with Chim-Chim and Spritle and drive to the museum. When they get there, they save Amy who reveals the Crystal Skull from Will's dream to be the only thing that can stop the end of the world. As Will and Amy make their way to the altar, Calvin and the Princess find that the museum doors are closed and all the artifacts have come alive, including Kung Fu Panda, who fights Calvin. When Calvin makes out with the Princess after beating Kung Fu Panda, he sees that she is actually atransvestite by removing "his" wig while Kung Fu Panda takes out a katana and kills Calvin and the Enchanted Princess.Meanwhile, Will and Amy run into Beowulf , who fights Will in the nude. After Beowulf is defeated, Will and Amy meet Will's father and Will returns the Crystal Skull to its altar, averting further destruction. The film ends with a wedding ceremony for Will and Amy. CAST *Matt Lanter as Will *Vanessa Minnillo as Amy *G Thang as Calvin *Crista Flanagan as Juney MacGuff /�Hannah Montana *Nicole Parker as Enchanted Princess, Amy Winehouse, Jessica Simpson *Kim Kardashian as Lisa *Ike Barinholtz as The Policeman, Wolf, Anton Chigurh, Hellboy, Batman, Alex "Alexander" (Beowulf), Prince Caspian *Carmen Electra as The Beautiful Assassin *Tony Cox as Indiana Jones *Tad Hilgenbrink as Prince Edwin *Nick Steele as Underwear Model *Jason Boegh as Carrie Bradshaw *John Di Domenico as Dr. Phil, The Guru Shitka *Abe Spigner as Flavor Flav *Christopher Johnson as Michael Jackson *Jared S. Eddo as Speed Racer *Yoshio Iizuka as Kung Fu Panda *Jonas Neal as Justin Timberlake *Jacob Tolano Wood as Dr. Bruce Banner *Roland Kickinger as The Incredible Hulk *Walter Harris as John Hancock *Gerrard Fachinni as Iron Man *